


The Scene

by makdown24



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makdown24/pseuds/makdown24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex scenes don't always consist of actual sex do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while half asleep, I apologize to the world.

After spending three fucking hours having all that shit put in his hair Noel was ready to get this the fuck over with. Literally how fucking hard was it to fix someone's hair? He loved his job, really he did, acting was a passion he'd had for as long as he could remember, whether it was being a sweet kid who was mentally challenged or a fucking vampire in Twilight, he was up for anything. Maybe that's why he'd accepted the Mickey role so quickly, I mean shit it wasn't like he'd never played a gay character before, and even though he wasn't gay being Mickey just felt right to him. He had never felt more at ease then when he was walking around the set with his dark hair and fuck u-up tattoos. 

He had a lot in common with Mickey and not just because he played him fuck you very much. In fact he had so much in common with his character that sometimes it was hard to tell where Mickey ended and Noel began. but he wasn't gay though. Psh no fucking way was he gay. So what if sometimes his dick got a little hard when he thought about a hot guy, that definitely didn't make him gay or anything faggy like that. He had a fiancé whom he loved very heterosexually thank you very much. 

"Noel where the fuck are you man?" Cameron's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, reminding him that he had a fucking job he had to do.

"I'm right here man the fuck you need?" he grumbled out making his way from the back room of his trailer to find Cameron standing there in nothing but low riding sweats, a tank slung uncaring over his shoulder. He bite his lip, eyes darting every where but Cam. 

"hm I don't know, maybe I wanted to know where my man was." Cam smirked at him, walking around the trailer like he owned the place. Sure he spent a lot of time there, but that was just because his jokes weren't awful and sometimes he could make Noel laugh. 

"Oh come off that shit man, if Layla heard you say that shit you know she'd be busting my balls." 

All Cam could do was smirk at the other boy, knowing just how annoyed Noel's fiancé got whenever he got 'overly flirtatious'. "Can't say I'd blame her I'm sure your balls are lovely, darling but we have a scene to shoot. Director's been looking for you for over an hour."

Noel rolled his eyes walking towards the door not even waiting for Cam as he went, "you coming or what firecrotch?" 

Even outside the trailer he could hear Cam's laugh, "already in character I see" 

"Oh fuck off, do you even know what scene we're doing today?" He wasn't sure, but he could swear he saw a hint of a blush on the younger boy's cheek before he carefully looked away. 

"Uhm, ah I-" Cam was avoiding even glancing at Noel now, inspecting every inch of the ground he was walking on. "I uh think we're doing the-" he coughed, trying not to be awkward and clearly fucking up, "the sex scene." his cheeks were flaming by the time he finished talking and all Noel could think was how fucking innocent that boy looked. How in God's name could one person be so innocent yet so sexy at the same fucking time it just wasn't fair. 

He took a minute to respond not wanting to seem like Cam was having any affect on him, because clearly he wasn't, and he was straight so straight not even interested in that nine inch cock he knew the other man had. His tongue darted out, to wet his lips surprised to see that the other mans gaze was actually drawn to his lips then, watching the way his tongue moved. "That's cool man, that the only scene we have together today?" He didn't know how he was managing to keep this whole conversation thing going with the way Cameron was still staring at his mouth but he thought he was doing a pretty okay job. 

"I think so, it's the last scene of the day." Noel was starting to get fidgety, he was never good with people staring at him especially Cameron. That boy was too fucking beautiful for his own good, seriously it was like God made him and placed him here for every one to know what they couldn't have. 

"Cool man, I'll see you later yeah?" he mumbled, walking in the opposite direction of where Cam was standing he needed to get his mind off of him and back on work. 

****************

Today was taking fucking forever to go by and Cameron just wasn't having it, there so many unnecessary things going on literally he was just sitting off to the side watching them film, he had two fucking scenes today there was no point in making him show up at eight of he wasn't filming till two. He huffed out in annoyance, eyes beginning to look around the room, he told himself he wasn't searching for Noel because that would be ridiculous. He had no reason to seek the other boy out, or to watch him while he was shooting his scenes, or to get this tingly feeling whenever the other guy licked his lips. That fucking mouth, it should be considered a fucking weapon because god damn. He didn't want to think about how many times he'd fucked his own fist hoping it was something warmer, wetter, something belonging to a certain blonde haired boy. 

He was fucked, so completely and irrevocably fucked. How he, the straightest man alive, feel for this man was beyond him. He didn't even fucking like him at first, then they got to know one another, starting having more and more scenes together and then, holy fuck, and then that god forsaken kiss. Kissing Noel had been like finding water while stuck in the middle of the desert. 

He knew it wasn't technically wrong, because they were actors, they were paid to kiss each other and make it look believable but the half-hard cock he was sporting after their make out session was a bit awkward to explain. Especially with Noel's fiancé picking that day of all fucking days that she could have visited the set to show up. 

That day was the beginning of what he liked to call his dissent into madness. Because finding himself half obsessed with Noel, having more pictures of the other man saved to his phone than anyone else, and imagining him while getting off was the start of a nervous breakdown. He couldn't help that Noel had to be so unbelievably hot, he couldn't help but notice how his face lit up the fucking world when he smiled, and he also couldn't help but notice what a great fucking ass the man had. God what he wouldn't do to get his hands on it. Now was not the time for him to be having these thoughts. 

The man of all his late night fantasies chose that exact moment to pop up behind him scaring the fucking hell out of him, "the fuck man you tryna get hit?" 

Noel had the nerve to laugh at him, "nah just tryna tell you they're ready for us now, every one else is finished for the day and getting ready to head home, but they wanna get our last scene of the day in." the other boy actually looked slightly nervous maybe? Shit was the smaller boy just as worried about the scene as he was. They had done plenty of scenes together, plenty of times but never an actual sex scene. God this was not going to work, what if he got hard and Noel noticed shit. 

He plastered a fake smile onto his face before following the shorter man to the filming area. "Excited to finally get your sex scene aye Mickey?" calling each other Ian and Mickey was something they usually tried to do right before a scene it was some shit about getting into character or something the director told them to do. 

"oh I don't know, firecrotch maybe you're just so happy over there cause you finally got the excuse you need to touch my ass." he knew Noel was joking, but fuck if the other boy only knew just how much he wanted to touch his ass. To kiss, and squeeze and just fucking own that perfect flesh. 

"you got that right." he mumbled out, walking a little ahead of him hoping the other man wouldn't notice his red cheeks. 

"what was that mumbles?" Noel yelled, walking even faster to keep up with Cam. "God you got fucking giraffe legs man walking so damn fast." 

he laughed, moving to stop in front of the set door to the Milkovich household. He opened the door ushering Noel in with his arm, "after you my lady."

"Bitch please, I ain't nobody's 'lady'" 

Things got slightly more awkward when they went in the bedroom, both boys were expected to strip down to their boxers and lay in bed. Cam breathed in through his nose trying to calm his nerves, he was a fucking professional for Christ's sake he could fucking pretend to fuck someone without getting and awkward boner. He took one look at Noel, sitting there in nothing but his tight black briefs, anxiously running his hands up and down his thighs. Nope never mind Cameron was fucked. 

They waited silently until the director came up, told them were he wanted them and just exactly what kind of things he wanted them to do. Moaning, thrusting, bed shaking. oh no. oh no no no Cameron wasn't ready, not for any of this. There was no way in hell that he could even touch Noel, let alone thrust up against the other man's ass without becoming at least a lot turned on. 

Noel choose that moment to look dead ass into his eyes, making his stomach do this weird fluttery thing it only seemed to do around the older boy. "So you ready to actually get on me or what aye firecrotch?" that confident energy that exuded from Noel seemed to just fed into his already growing problem. 

"Just might be Mick." he took a step forward, moving so that he was sitting beside the other boy, his arms awkwardly dropping down to grip the other man's waist. 

"Cut, cut, cut." the director yelled walking over to them. "Cam don't make this awkward we all know you haven't done this  
type of scene before, but chill man okay don't act like a twelve year old virgin." 

Breathing in deeply through his nose he decided that fuck it the director was right and he shouldn't give a shit. so what if his dick got a little hard that didn't make him gay, it just proved that he was a male in the prime of his sexuality and his dick responded to stimulus. Nothing gay about rubbing your dick against another man, nope nada. 

He leaned forward again, this time more confident in himself and what he was doing, his arms draping over the other mans shoulder "Mick, hey Mickey, you awake?" he leaned down until his back was flush against the small pale man below him. 

"Again?" he heard Noel laugh out his line. 

"Why you got a problem with that?" he forcefully turned him over watching with amusement the genuine shock on his face. Fuck Noel and his fucking cute face. 

They started play fighting exactly like they were suppose to, ending up with Noel laying on his side, and Cam so close to him it was hard to tell where one boy ended and the other began. 

He trailed his lips slowly over the other man's neck, teeth nicking the pale flesh as he went. Noel moaned, exactly like he was supposed to, spurring Cameron on even more. In the back of his mind, he knew this was fake, he knew they were doing a scene, and there were tons of people around them right now but the only thing that he could even begin to focus on were the small sounds coming from Noel's mouth, almost sounding like whimpers and fuck it all his dick was beginning to take an interest too. Any second now, he knew he was going to have to move forward to actually press his hips against Noel and start thrusting and fuck if he didn't trust himself to do that right now. Being here was like every wet dream he'd had of the other man. Listening to the broken whimpers and half gasped the other man was omitting almost as if by accident was driving him fucking crazy. 

Without even thinking about what 'Ian' was suppose to do he reached out grabbing Noel roughly by the hips, pulling him back until there was no place they weren't touching. His half-hard cock resting at the cleft of the other boys ass. Fuck, fucking fuck it all Noel felt so good, every nerve in his body was screaming at him to just fucking move already. He pulled his hips back briefly, thrusting up against Noel's ass exactly like the director had told him, praying to whatever God there was that Noel wouldn't notice exactly how hard he was becoming. 

****************

To say that having to actually film this sex scene wasn't one of the most embarrassing moments of his life was an understatement. Sex scenes were awkward in general, but having a sex scene with a guy you've been having not so innocent thoughts about is fucking tortuous. 

He could feel Cameron laying over him, and it was actually turning him on. with Layla he was always the one on top, always the one calling the shots, always the one in control and fucking sue him but sometimes he just wanted to give that up. 

He really, really tried to be quiet when Cameron was mouthing at his neck. He really did give it a good effort but then teeth were sinking into his skin and he was crying out, feeling himself begin to harden in his boxers. Fuck, Cam hadn't even done anything and he was already fucking embarrassing himself. 

Hands drifted to his hips gripping him tightly and fuck if that wasn't doing it for him, in the back of his mind he almost hoped it would bruise. Give him something to remember this feeling by. 

To say he was shocked by the first thrust was an understatement. Cam was hard, the other boy was fucking hard and Noel had to idea what to do with that. He could feel every inch of that hard cock sliding against him, even if it was through the other boys boxers. "Fuck" he moaned out, unable to keep himself quiet "fuck Ian, yes" 

He knew he shouldn't be talking, he knew he was just suppose to rock back against Ian and moan, but fuck. Fucking hell feeling Cameron moving against him, feeling that hard cock grinding against his ass he just couldn't fucking take it. And he knew Cam was noticing, he knew Cam saw the way his hands were clutching the sheets, anything to keep himself from grabbing his own cock and jerking off. 

"Noel-" he shuddered, feeling the other boy's breath tickle his ear "Noel, so good, such a good boy."

He knew there wasn't any lines. He knew Cameron wasn't suppose to be talking, but here he was calling him a good boy and fucking sitting him on fire. did he even have a praise kink? fuck if he knew, all he knew was his dick was hard and leaking and Cameron was basically making him fall apart in front of a dozen cameras. 

All he could do was lay and there and thrust back against him, trying as hard as fucking could not to just reach for his own cock. As if Cameron could read his mind he felt large hands slowly moving their way down from his waist to his cock. Fuck. Oh fuck, no fucking way. 

He practically keened at the first touch, his body trying to decide whether to fuck up into the tentative hand groping his cock or fucking himself back against the massive dick grinding against his ass. He had never felt such an intense wave of desire for one person, all he wanted was Cameron to fucking do something already. 

And do something he did, his thumb swiped over the head of his cock, making him moan eyes fluttering shut as the instant wave of pleasure surged through him. "please." he muttered out, voice sounding wrecked and hoping to fuck that the mics weren't picking up every little noise he made. 

Cameron began experimentally tugging on his cock, trying to make the movements as inconspicuous as possible, the last thing they needed was someone asking them what they were doing. 

he was panting now, breath coming out in sharp gasps trying to hold onto whatever sense he had left, it seemed as if any rational thought was being replaced with 'holy shit Cameron is jerking me off right now' 

"Noel" the other boy whispered, face buried against his back "I want you to cum, do you think you can do that for me?" 

He whimpered out, hips jerking up sporadically into the other boys hand feeling himself shudder as his orgasm took over. Fuck had he really just came with another guy while in a room full of people. 

He felt Cameron bucking his hips into his ass with renewed vigor. Almost as if he was possessed and all he could do was grind against him. He moaned out encouraging him to keep going. Moments later he felt Cam finish, cum soaking through the other boys boxers, fuck how were they gonna explain this to the directors.


End file.
